Mistletoe
by George Weasley's Girlfriend
Summary: Christmas is on its way and Ron and Hermione are stuck in detention. As always, an argument develops and sparks fly...


**Author**: George Weasley's Girlfriend

**Title**: Mistletoe

**Rating**: PG.There's nothing bad in here, but writing a G-rated fic makes my skin crawl.

**Disclaimers**:Ron & Hermione belong to Ms. J. K. Rowling (who is hard at work at HP5) and the sprig of mistletoe belongs to me.Not that I need it to get George to kiss me, but it makes for very interesting… ::clears throat::Well, you don't need to know about _that_.::turns red and scurries off::

**Author's Note**:Thanks to my betas: [Lady Christina][1] and [Krystyn Poe][2]!This fic is pointless, PWPish and not even that well written.Admire my beta readers' patience.Oh, and does anyone remember the exact place in the canon (most likely GoF) where Ron exclaims: "Damn it!"I'm positive I saw this and I think it was in regards to the class schedules, but I can't for the life of me figure out where it is.Help please?Oh and if the reviewer "Good Omens" reads this (who also reviewed [The Real George Weasley][3]), you didn't leave your e-mail so I'm hoping you'll read this…Anyway, if you **really** want to know how the narrator saved her family, check out [Singing in the Shower][4].

# Mistletoe

_"Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else spotted I'm a girl!" –Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire___

"Oh, honestly, Ron, can't you do anything right?"Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation as she surveyed her best friend's zigzagged hanging of fairy lights.

"Would you like to come up here and do it yourself, Hermione?" Ron asked impatiently."Because I can think of loads of better ways to spend my Saturday afternoon than to stand on a stupid ladder to hang up stupid decorations for a stupid holiday!"As Ron descended from the ladder, Hermione planted her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Christmas most certainly is _not_ a stupid holiday," she argued.She bent over and picked up the next string of fairy lights, then shoved the end in Ron's face."You're just upset because Snape gave us _both_ detention for something _you_ did!"

"Fine then!" Ron said furiously as he snatched the lights from her and began to climb the ladder."Next time Malfoy calls you a name, I should just sit back and allow him then, shall I?"He pulled a small hammer out of the tool belt he had been forced to wear and a nail out of a pocket and began hammering away, muttering about Snape and how he'd taken Ron and Hermione's wands away temporarily so they couldn't hang the decorations with magic.

"Your fight with him wasn't even _about_ that!You're just angry because you heard Parvati Patil say he was better looking than you are during Charms!"Ron whirled on the step he was on and matched her glare.

"How would you know?You were too busy talking to Harry about some stupid spell you learned in McGonagall's class to know wha-"

"_Professor_ McGonagall, Ron," Hermione reminded him firmly in a scathing voice.

"See?There you go on again, being a know-it-all!"He turned and went up two more steps and nailed a few more nails into the frame of the entrance leading out of the Great Hall and into the entry hall."Well, let me ask you this, then?If you're such a know-it-all, how come we've got detention and have to hang up all the Christmas decorations in the Great Hall without magic?"

"Because you got into a fight with Malfoy and dragged me into it!"Ron turned around and gaped down at her, mouth hanging open like a fish.

"Me?Drag you into it?Oh, you've got a lot of nerve, Hermione Granger!"He spun back around and finished the one edge of the doorway.Hermione stomped off to a seat at the Gryffindor table, crossed her arms and fumed.She pretended not to watch Ron huffing as he clanged down the ladder and then ignored him as he took it in his arms, swung it a meter to the left, and planted it firmly on the ground.With a defiant glare in her general direction, he knelt down and picked up a small sprig of mistletoe.He stomped back up the steps and placed the mistletoe right at the top of the arch.

Muttering under his breath, Ron pulled out the hammer and a nail.With his tongue stuck in the corner of his mouth, he placed the nail carefully and aimed the hammer.BAM!

"DAMN IT!"Hermione's head lifted abruptly just in time to see Ron tumble off the ladder and land on the hard floor with a sickening thud.

"Ron!" she cried out involuntarily, standing quickly.Tripping over the bottom hem of her school robes, she rushed to him and dropped ungracefully to her knees at his side."Ron, can you hear me?" she whispered, brushing his flaming red hair off of his forehead.She winced as she saw a small cut above his left eyebrow.

"Her- Hermione?" Ron murmured as he tried to raise himself up on an elbow.

"Don't talk, Ron," Hermione said quickly, putting a finger over his lips."And don't try to move either."She reached into her robes and pulled out a small container of Healing Cream.Ron's pale blue eyes fixed steadily on her as she gently rubbed a tiny plop on the boy's cut.For some reason, it made her nervous to be the object of his full attention; yet it was a nice nervousness.Exhilarating, almost.

Slowly, the cut began to shrink and finally disappeared with a tiny pop.There was a tiny scar left behind but it wasn't noticeable to the untrained eye.

"Does anything else hurt?" Hermione asked, looking him over with careful eyes.Almost like a child showing his wounded knee to his mother, Ron showed her his injured finger.Instead of making a rude comment on how he was a baby for letting it get to him, she tenderly took his hand in hers and examined it.

"Ow," Ron protested, sucking in a sharp breath as she prodded the swollen area with her finger.She rubbed another small amount on it and watched carefully as the area's red color faded and returned to normal size.

"Is it better now?" Hermione asked gently, vaguely aware that her hand was still on Ron's temple with her fingers tangled in his fiery hair.Ron nodded solemnly, meeting her eyes and raising himself on his elbows.He saw his eyes dart upwards to the arch of the Great Hall's entryway.Hermione looked upwards to see a tiny sprig of mistletoe hanging just above them, swaying innocently.

**As Fleur would say… "Zee End!"**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~******

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=directory-authorprofile&UserID=12595
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=directory-authorprofile&UserID=18332
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=82895
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=101578



End file.
